Talk:Charlotte Cinnamon
Different Girl Just adding that are you sure its the same girl, because you in the second paragraph of her history. How she witnessed Jinbe leaving the with Citron, and she pointed a gun at the Vinsmoke family, but loking back thats a different woman, for Cinnamon hair is dark and the woman I'm descrinbing right now hair was dark. Maybe thats the 17th Daughter perhaps and Oda hasn't revealed it yet. CoolJazzman (talk) 19:09, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Its called shading. Even Mont-d'Or'd hair is grey in that scene. Rhavkin (talk) 19:12, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure about the shading, but I'd rather wait and see if it is the same girl or not. But, I looked back at the chapters where Cinnamon appeared, and the main difference is that in 862, Cinnamon still had her dark hair and was wavy-straight. While, in 863, 864 and 865, during Jinbe's leaving and the Vinsmoke surrounding, her hair is more wavy-curvy, longer and light colored. Either way, I'll just wait and see. (MissVampy13 (talk) 19:49, January 26, 2018 (UTC)) I was also perplexed if that was her or not when I looked back for her appearances. There are three ambiguous cases: one in chapter 863, another in chapter 864 and the last in chapter 865. That girl has the same "shape" as Cinnamon but light hair. There is no shading of black hairs (and Mont d'Or has light hair), as matter of fact the guy on the right in chapter 863 has black hair which are not "shaded". It's probably an error, since I don't see the light-haired girl AND Cinnamon, but it's not "shading". You can see Cinnamon in other chapters with black hairs, so it's not a change of style either: chapter 860 (from the back, bottom-center of the panel) and 861 (on the left table, between Mont d'Or and her sister Citron). Shading isn't exclusive white to grey, here Brook's black hair and Big Mom's and Napoleon dark colors are also greyed, as well as several squares in the Mirro-World. Basically, they are either the same character, or the party was attended by two longleged women, with similar attire with only different colored hair, with the light colored hair one only appearing when the rest of her body is shaded. Rhavkin (talk) 21:21, January 26, 2018 (UTC) I would rather be on the safe side and wait to see if the anime/digitally colored manga provides coloring that would match Cinnamon to her lookalike in Chapters 863/864. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:50, January 26, 2018 (UTC) (didn't see ch. 865) The gray(or white)-on-black is used to give the impression of volume or light effects. Even in your examples, there is always some black, they don't turn completely grey. It cannot be shading, because in ch. 863/864/865 there are people with black hair or black clothes that didn't turned grey, as a matter of fact they didn't have any shade at all (on the black). I can agree that it must be an error, but it's definitely not shading. If we assume it's an error, then we must mention it somewhere (either on this page or on the chapter pages). I doubt the anime coloring would became a definite proof while it never did in other case. And yes, not everything was colored grey in my example, but the point was that even dark color is sometimes greyed. Maybe "shading" isn't the right word and "lighting" is more suitable but in this case their pretty much the same thing. To me, it seem like that's Cinnamon with common manga background coloring. Rhavkin (talk) 00:05, January 27, 2018 (UTC) :Look at the two in the top left panels here and then the first panel here and here. Rhavkin (talk) 07:50, January 27, 2018 (UTC) The first one has "white" hair because he is covered in cream, I don't get the last page. As I said, I also agree is Cinnamon, but I do believe because an error, not art style. I don't think its cream in his hair and mustache. The last page show the wine drinking long arm with white hair. Rhavkin (talk) 10:16, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Are we sure she's a longleg? 06:30, February 11, 2018 (UTC)